1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data communication, in particular to data communication protocols for distributed information systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Network switching devices are utilized to connect computing systems in a network. Such network switches typically operate at the data link layer (layer 2) of the OSI model, and forward packets from source nodes (devices) to destination nodes in a network.